Code Metal hiatus
by ROXAS VENTUS
Summary: YYYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nothing more to explain about this fanfiction. This is a Naruto, Inuyasha, FMA, Poke'mon, and Code Lyoko fanfiction, so be warned that your eyes will be burned.
1. The new kids! YAHH!

**Me: This is my very first fanfic!!!!! YAHH!!!! And I love that line!!!!! YAHH!!!! Anyways, please enjoy this first chapter. Oh yeah, Shimmer is helping me with my lameness with story writing!!!**

**Shimmer: idiot... Please note that I WILL be updating my stories soon!!!!!!! **

Chapter 1: The new kids

Audi, Kara, Edward (Ed), Alphonse (Al) (in his human form), and Joey were lost not even knowing where they were. A cop came up to the group of teenagers. "Why aren't you kids in school," he asked.

"Ok, now where are we," Joey asked ignoring the cop.

"You are in France," the cop answered.

"Cool, do you know where this school is, we are supposed to be starting our first day of school there today, but we don't know where it is," said Al.

"Oh, that is the private school, I know where that is. Hop in, I'll give you kids a ride," he said as he looked at the group. "Aren't you a little small to be going to Jr. High School?" he asked Ed.

All of a sudden Joey grabbed Ed who exploded, "Who are you calling a bean sprout!!!"

"He didn't say that Ed," said his little brother Al.

After that Audi whispered in the cop's ear, "Ed doesn't like to be called anything that means the word small." A couple of minutes later they were at the school.

"Thank you for the ride," they all said as the cop drove away.

"Looks like we got some new nerds," said Sissy, the principal's daughter, who was studying the four of them.

"Look a popular girl, I guess that it is true they are as dumb as a blonde who is acting very stupid," said Al. Right when he said that Ed, Audi, Kara, and Joey looked at him.

"Are you calling us dumb," they asked.

"No, you guys are four of the smartest blondes that I know, I'm saying that she acts like how a dumb blonde being dumb would act," he responded. As they got there room assignments they all met together.

"I'm roomed up with Al, who are you guys roomed up with," asked Joey.

"I'm roomed with a kid named William Dunbar," said Ed.

"I'm roomed with Sissy," said Audi.

"You guys will meet my roommate later," said Kara.

"What's your roommate like Ed," asked everyone.

"He's kind of quiet, and he introduced me to his friends they are cool," said Ed.

"Can you introduce us to them," asked Al.

"Sure, its lunch time anyways, he already asked me if we would sit with him during lunch, so lets go." When they got to the table Ed said, "This is William, Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi," he said pointing at each of them as he said there names.

"Hi," they all said.

"These are my friends Audi, Kara, and Joey, and this is my little brother Alphonse." Said Ed.

"I like to be called Al, just like you like to be called Ed instead of Edward."

"Do you want to eat with us?" asked William.

"Sure," they all said. As they all sat down a girl came over and sat down next to Odd.

"Who is that?" Ed asked Kara.

"That is my roommate and cousin Susanne." She responded.

"You have a cousin that goes here and you didn't even tell us?!" yelled Ed loud enough for everyone to hear. "So, Audi, why don't you tell everyone who your roommate is," asked Ed eagerly.

"It is that Sissy girl from earlier," said Audi.

"I feel sorry for you," said Ulrich.

"She has the brain span of a hand mirror, which she uses a lot!" Said Odd, making Susanne start laughing, along with everyone else. "And she showers so many times a day, that I'm surprised she hasn't sprouted a brain." Odd said making everyone laugh harder.

As William was walking toward the table, Sissy stuck her leg out and tripped William making everyone laugh at him. "This isn't funny. This is!" As he said that, he threw mash potatoes at her face. Sissy fumed and stormed away.

"Oh well. It made her face look better." Susanne commented.

"I believe one hundred and ten times better!" said Al.

"I agree," said Ed.

"I've actually done that before. TWO times before!!!" Susanne said. "On my second day no less."

"I swear, everyone here has either done that or wished they did," said William happily.

All of a sudden Jeremie said, "Hey guys, we got to go to you know where."

"Hey guys a scyphozoa is here," Ulrich said running in out of breath.

"A skippa-whatta," asked Al.

"It's a monster that wants to read Aelita's brain," explained William. As William explained everything about Lyoko they all listened.

"I know I'm not usually the one to say smart things, but aren't you guys supposed to be kicking this XANA things butt," said Joey.

"Alright let's do this," said William. As they ran to the lab William explained everything else to them. When they got there Jeremie scanned Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Susanne, Kara, and Ed. When they got there some other boy that looked like William started to attack Ed.

"William why are you attacking me," asked Ed. "How are there two of you."

"That's easy, I'm the real William, and your little buddy over there is an imposter," said the evil William.

"How is that possible," questioned Ed.

"The real William was taken over by XANA and to raise less suspicion of his sudden disappearance we made a clone of him, so the William that is about to devirtualize you is the real one and he is also considered your enemy and by the way Ed to really tick him off all you have to do is call him Willy Wonka," said Jeremie

"That's an easy way to tell them apart besides there outfits, by the way nice to meet you Willy Wonka," said Ed and after he said that evil William devirtualized him.

After that William said "It didn't take him very long to get devirtualized, he made a new record."

"Yeah, the last record was me from when I first was virtualized here in the Ice Sector. It took me two minutes to get devirtualized." Susanne said.

"It took him only thirty seconds, with my evil twin helping out!" William said happily. As they ran to the towers they met up with a scyphozoa, 4 flying mantas, and an evil William who was getting very ticked off that the Lyoko warriors weren't destroyed by now.

"Manta attack," he said in an evil tone and quickly followed up with a shrieking, "YAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Right behind you, you Dufus boy, and say nighty night Willy Wonka!" said William as he stabbed him, turning Evil William into red smoke and taking him back to wherever he came from.

"Now off to the tower, before the scyphozoa comes back." said Ulrich coming back from destroying the scyphozoa. "I think that the girls and Odd already went that way." As they ran toward where the others they saw Aelita go into the tower.

"Return to the past now." said Jeremie. As he said that and pressed some buttons, they went back to where they were before XANA attacked.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY FREAKIN' SWEET AND TOTALLY WICKED COOL," screamed Al.

"Al, shut-up." said William. "You guys can't say anything to anybody else about what you saw today."

**Me: Well that was pretty interesting wasn't it? Oh yeah, thank you to ShimmerT for letting me borrow Susanne!!!!! **

**Susanne: HI!!!!!! Shimmer was getting tired of me so she handed me over to this STUPID people!!!!!! I HATE YOU EDWARDELRIC!!! **

**Shimmer: -whacks Susanne over head- SHUT UP!!! Sorry everyone. Susanne has a thing against new people that use her in stories. This is the way you'll be treated at first if I let you borrow her. **

**Susanne: YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU TOO!!!!!! **

**Me: ' wow…. Well anyways I got to go. R&R peoples!!!! Please note that any flames will be used against Jim, and evil William and also used to heat tea. **


	2. The Attack! YAHH!

It had been two weeks since they had seen or heard of XANA last, the others had finally settled down into the way things worked around there.

"How in the heck did you and William get detention big brother," asked Al

"We snuck out of the dorms last night and got caught by Jim," said Ed and William together.

"I heard that Susanne had gotten detention too," said Al

"Were in for a lot of fun," said William happily.

"You are so right, with Susanne in detention with us it is going to be so much fun, Oh by the way Kara and Audi are also in detention," said Ed

"Then why don't we just have ourselves a little party, I mean we have all the right people in the right place and at the right time," said William happily.

"Does William take any medicine at all, because he is really crazy," asked Al.

"No I don't midget, I'm just really happy today that's all that's wrong with me."

"I think you're a little too happy," said Al.

"I am at least happier than you are, why are you so mad anyways Al," asked William.

"That's none of your darn business, you freakin idiot," said Al running off.

"What in the heck was that all about, all I did was ask him what his problem was," asked William.

"I don't know, he has been like that for the last couple of days lately, if you ask me I think he's losing it," said Ed.

"Who lost what," asked Kara coming up to the group with Susanne and Odd.

"Oh no one lost anything Kara," said William hoping that she would believe him.

"Then what were you and Ed talking about," asked Kara.

"Well anyways, I heard that you and Susanne are going to be in detention with us today," William said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Hey Kara, it looks like your so called boy friend is trying to avoid the subject," said Ed knowingly.

"Yah, I guess that he is, but anyways Susanne and I are in detention for sneaking out last night, what are you two going there for," said Kara

"We snuck out of the dorms last night and got caught by Jim," said William.

Just then Yumi walked by, "Hey William, did you remember to study for the math test today."

"Math test, I thought that it was a history test," said William.

"You are definitely going to get an F," said Al who mysteriously appeared out of no where.

"Thanks for noticing mister obvious," said William.

"Your welcome William," said Al happily.

Kara then looked at William, "Its ok we have a while before class starts, I can help you study."

"AWWWW, how cute," said Ed.

"Now I can tell where Al gets it from," said William.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," asked Ed.

"Oh nothing," said William.

"Avoiding the subject again are you, and another thing, how come you're so stinking tall," asked Ed

"I'm a year older than you remember," said William.

"Oh yah," said Ed.

Just then Jeremy and the rest of the gang walked in, "You know who is attacking," said Jeremy.

"YOU MEAN XANA." Al practically screamed.

"YAH I liked that song to," said William loudly.

"That's a song," asked Joey.

"You've never heard it, we should all go and listen to my c.d. of it," said William.

"Let's go," said everyone else.

"Why are we heading to the factory, I thought that we were going to listen to your c.d. William," said Joey when they were halfway there.

"Oh My God, you are so stupid Joey," said Susanne.

"There is no c.d. and XANA is not a group, it was just a cover up for Al's stupid mistake," said William.

"Oh, I get it now," said Joey.

When they got there Jeremie scanned Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Susanne, William, and Kara.

"Oh, by the way you guys have a little company heading your way," said Jeremy.

"Is it the real William," asked William.

"You mean Willy Wonka," said Susanne.

"That's exactly who I mean," said Jeremy.

"Well lookie what we have here, a bunch of teenagers who want to ruin all of my fun," said the evil William.

"Hey loookie who I see Willy Wonka, do you have any chocolate for us," asked William.

"Sorry all fresh out, but we do have a whole lot of devirtualization on the way," said the evil William.

"Sorry not interested," said William.

"You guys head on to the tower, William and I will keep this idiot busy," said Ulrich

As they were leaving they herd the evil William scream, "NO!!"

A minute later William and Ulrich ran up to the group. "I really didn't need to help William at all, because he was perfectly able to get rid of him on his own," said Ulrich amazed.

"Were almost there," said William happily.

A few moments later they were at the tower and Aelita went into it.

"Return to the past now," said Jeremie.

"Well, that was very interesting," said Al.

"Like I told you before, don't say anything about you know where to anyone Al, and this time I really mean it, do you promise," said William.

"Ok, I promise, oh my freakin god you guys act as if your lives are in danger if I told anyone," said Al.

"No, its just that if anyone found out we would get into trouble for sneaking off of campus, the adults would probably shut down the computer, and then there would be no more William, because the real one is trapped in Lyoko and this one is a clone so, if there is no Lyoko William basically seizes to exist, do you get the reason now," said Jeremy and Susanne together.

"Well, now all of us do," said Ed, Al, Joey, Audi, Kara, and William.

"We already knew that, so now you guys all know," said Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Susanne happily.


End file.
